


from eden

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thaal's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from eden

"Off, Jordan," Thaal says, leveling a glare at the boy. He's always testing his patience, always pushing to see how far he can go and it's getting tiring. This is the third time this week Hal has purposefully dragged behind the rest of his classmates after the bell has rang, came up to his desk with the excuse of not understand the assignment and perched his seventeen year old ass down on the edge of Thaal's desk, right on top of his grade book.   
  
Thaal's assured he knows exactly what he's doing and exactly what he _looks_ like, blowing those big, pink bubbles as he swings his legs back and forth, pretending to be interested as Thaal goes over the assignment.   
  
But today, he's had enough. He snaps his textbook shut, folds his hands in his lap and looks up at Hal.   
  
"What is it you want, Jordan?"  
  
"I didn't understand the --"  
  
"Do you want me to bend you over this desk and have my way with you?" He asks calmly and probably shouldn't be surprised when Hal's direct, immediate response is, "Yes."  
  
"As I suspected," Thaal says, steepling his fingers. "But of course that isn't going to happen."  
  
And then Hal _pouts_ at him, as if he can be persuaded by something so --  
  
"Stop making that face immediately."  
  
"But you can't just say something like that to me and then take it back."  
  
"Taking it back would imply I promised you something and I did not. I merely asked a question."  
  
"But --"  
  
"Not another word, Jordan. This cannot happen."  
  
"Come on, Sinestro," Hal says, getting that little twist in the corner of his mouth that always means trouble. "I thought you'd appreciate a good challenge. What are you, scared?"  
  
Ten minutes later Thaal's got the boy over his desk, flushed and pretty, buried two fingers deep inside of him.   
  
"Make a single noise," he says against Hal's neck. "And I'll send you home like this."  
  
"Jesus," Hal whimpers and grinds back against his fingers and Thaal turns the boy's head and captures his mouth, sucks on his tongue and his plush, fat bottom lip.   
  
"You're a wicked creature," he says against Hal's jaw when Hal tightens around him and comes, biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet. And it's true. All semester he's felt like Hal Jordan was sent directly from Eden just to tempt him. "What am I going to do with you, Jordan?"  
  
Hal slumps against him, boneless, and sighs. "Whatever the hell you want."  
  
Thaal doesn't tell him exactly how dangerous those words are; he has a feeling Hal already knows.


End file.
